


Кое-что о змеях

by gloucester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloucester/pseuds/gloucester
Summary: С кем поведешься...





	Кое-что о змеях

Иногда она задумывается, когда это началось, с чего и почему. И не находит точного ответа, просто понимает, что это началось однажды. Однажды она осознанно искала взглядом светловолосую макушку, однажды она задержалась на работе допоздна, однажды она позволила себе не думать.  
Гермиона не жалеет, вот уж нет. Совестно, да. Но мыслей о том, что не стоило и начинать, попытаться удержаться, она в своей голове не ловила ни разу. Смотреть в глаза мужу, детям, друзьям — неприятно, неловко и до потеющих ладошек стыдно, но и только.  
Наверно, начнись это несколько раньше, когда честная и чистая душа Гермионы еще не поросла терновником, ее бы уже до костей изъело собственное «я», взрывая в голове обличительные бомбы. К слову, раньше это могло и вовсе не начаться. Да и не начиналось ведь. А теперь вот, пожалуйста, бомбы в голове все же взрываются, но по совершенно иным причинам.  
Да и частенько теперь не только в голове.  
Когда взорвалась первая — Гермиона даже на мгновение испугалась, резко вдохнула и уставилась в потолок остекленевшими глазами. А потом мучительно покраснела под внимательным взглядом прозрачных глаз и стерла дрожащей рукой выступивший пот со лба. Получила целомудренный, какой-то издевательский в этой ситуации, поцелуй куда-то в переносицу, оправила задранную до пояса юбку, застегнула все еще ходящими ходуном руками пуговицы на помявшейся блузке и, заторможено кивнув на прощание, проводила слегка затуманенным взором Драко Малфоя.  
Когда дверь за ним тихо закрылась, Гермиона медленно слезла со стола, бумаги и канцелярия с которого теперь была свалена на пол, столь же медленно сделала глубокий вдох и, задержав дыхание на несколько мгновений, шумно выдохнула. От осознания и понимания того, что за последний час она из верной и образцовой жены превратилась в изменщицу, быстро отвлекли мурашки на ее коже, все еще покрывающие тело от прикосновений Малфоя. Его руки оказались невероятно холодными, будто он только и делает, что лепит снежки, и жар во всем теле Гермионы теперь резко контрастировал с замерзшими плечами, руками, шеей — всем, к чему притронулись его пальцы и губы.  
С тех пор иногда Гермионе кажется, что он живет в тех самых подземельях мэнора, воспоминания о которых заставляют ее желудок предательски сжиматься, а кончик носа холодеть, а совсем не в огромных и теплых комнатах и залах. Каждый раз, когда она оказывается в его объятиях, каждый раз, когда ее тело целуют его губы, каждый раз он заставляет ее сначала покрыться мурашками от своих ледяных прикосновений, а потом гореть словно в Адском пламени.  
Однажды ей пришло в голову спросить, как реагирует Астория на его мерзлоту, но вопрос застрял где-то в глотке, когда она увидела, как изменился его взгляд при виде жены. Гермиона тогда почувствовала огромный ком в собственной груди, поглядывая на склонившиеся друг к другу головы, а где-то в районе солнечного сплетения распускались бутоны при виде контрастного смешения белых, как снег, волос и прядей цвета воронова крыла.  
— Я не оставлю ради тебя семью, Грейнджер, не будь так в себе уверена. — Малфой сказал ей это без предисловий и ее незаданных вопросов, перевел на нее взгляд теряющих теплоту глаз, просто провел черту. — Я слишком люблю и уважаю жену и сына, и никогда не разрушу то, что создал упорным трудом.  
Гермионе хватило сил растянуть губы в подобии усмешки, отрывисто кивнуть и заявить, что у нее и мыслей таких никогда не возникало, семью и она свою любит. На самом деле, ни на что она и не рассчитывала, вообще ни о чем в действительности не думала за эти неполные полгода, просто теряла разум на несколько часов в неделю и позволяла себе плыть по течению.  
На самом деле, она просто чувствовала благодарность и странное тепло к человеку, взрывающему в ней бомбы.  
Гермионе даже не страшно, что их странную связь могут обнаружить. На ее взгляд, это совершенно невозможно, ведь не только она, но и Малфой, оказывается, тот еще параноик, отлично владеющий навыками заклинания забвения.  
Несколько раз они встречались на приемах в Министерстве, отстраненно кивали друг другу и расходились в разные стороны. Пару раз она даже вступала с Малфоями в минутный и вежливый диалог обо всем и ни о чем, просто ради того, чтобы еще минуту почувствовать, послушать глухой учащенный стук собственного сердца где-то на подходе к горлу и понаблюдать. Ей до странности нравится наблюдать, как мгновенно тает будто вековая корочка льда в глазах у Малфоя, когда рядом находится Астория. В такие моменты Гермиона наблюдает за ним, а он неотрывно наблюдает за женой и, наверно, решает Гермиона, Астория такое же маленькое солнце для него, как для нее самой Рон.  
С тех пор в каждый последующий прием Гермиона словно испытывая себя, мужа, Малфоя да и окружающих на прочность, старается уделить внимание подобному мимолетному столкновению. В конечном итоге, на следующий день она всегда получает определенные дивиденды, тая под жесткими ласками Малфоя и выслушивая насмешки в адрес своего мужа, не способного отвлечь жену на время от любовника, и очередные требования не подходить к Астории ближе, чем на семь футов. Она на все это лишь бездумно кивает, задыхаясь от темпа и растущего в теле напряжения, чтобы потом вновь при удобном случае завести диалог с Асторией, что всегда встречает ее светлой улыбкой и парой вопросов о здоровье детей. Чтобы на следующий день или даже в этот же вечер чувствовать на себе всю силу гнева и недовольства Малфоя. После таких встреч на ее теле обязательно остаются метки в виде синяков и укусов, и каждый раз Гермиона с трудом перебарывает желание так и оставить их, яркими кляксами выделяющиеся на ее белом теле.  
Гермиона с ума сходит от его прикосновений, близости его тела и дыхания в унисон, от его фантазий и хриплого голоса, от его странного ограничительного требования.  
В их связи Малфой поцелуи в губы не позволяет. Так, перепадают изредка скромные прикосновения сухих губ к щеке или лбу, пару раз он даже легко целовал ее в подбородок и висок, но губ не касается никогда. Гермиона не настаивает, отсутствие такого контакта она сполна перекрывает дома, когда встречает Рона с работы или наоборот. В конце концов, поцелуй — вещь невероятно личная, как бы странно и дико это не звучало от той, что самозабвенно отдается чужому мужчине на рабочем столе или в небольшом номере дешевого отеля.  
И именно тогда появилась та, что заставляет ее распадаться на кусочки.  
Панси Паркинсон, в отличие от своего друга, прикосновением кончика пальца способна превратить человека в факел. И Гермиона горит каждый раз, а потом рассыпается без остатка.  
Когда Гермиона впервые после войны увидела Паркинсон, первое, что ей пришло в голову, это недавно прочитанная за ланчем статья о сбрасывающих кожу змеях. Змеи растут, а кожа остается прежнего размера, так что, когда наступает время, они меняют покров. Паркинсон повзрослела и, когда пришло время, она сбросила старую оболочку.  
Гермиона знала, что после достаточно мягкого приговора суда, Паркинсон предстояла ссылка, смягченная и необходимая чисто для профилактики, на год за неумение держать язык за зубами. Когда срок истек, она и не подумала вернуться на родину, предпочтя карьеру и жизнь во Франции.  
Они встретились в кабинете Малфоя. Он и Паркинсон стояли близко-близко друг к другу и камину, еле слышно переговариваясь, и каким-то отточенным синхронным движением повернулись к ней, когда Гермиона замерла в проеме двери. В первое мгновение ей показалось, что в нее врезалось что-то очень мощное и оглушающее, потому что в тот поздний час Министерство фактически опустело и никто не должен был увидеть или знать. А затем голову Гермионы словно сжали стальные тиски, воздух в кабинете сгустился и стало тяжело дышать, от чего к горлу подступил комок, а в ушах зашумела кровь. Когда она поймала взгляд васильковых, чуть прищуренных, глаз, мыслей в голове и вовсе не осталось.  
Паркинсон тогда лишь слегка надавила большим пальцем на ее подбородок, прикоснулась кончиком своего носа к ее щеке, а Гермиона уже почувствовала себя пазлом — той самой игрой, что так увлеченно по вечерам складывает Хьюго.  
У Малфоя, по скромному и ему совсем ненужному мнению Гермионы, явственная тяга к брюнеткам. Паркинсон бледна почти так же, как он сам, черноволоса и голубоглаза, как Астория, и, наверно, именно поэтому — да прибавить годы школьной дружбы и неясную романтическую связь в прошлом, — ей он позволяет себя целовать. Конечно, настоящим поцелуем это и с натяжкой не назвать, но каждое их приветствие и прощание обязательно сопровождается смачным чмоком, после которого он обязательно с нарочито недовольным выражением лица стирает с тонких губ вишневую помаду. И лед в глазах у Малфоя почти с той же скоростью тает при виде Паркинсон, отчего Гермиона первое время даже чувствовала небольшую обиду. А потом поняла, что и сама уже способна заставить его взгляд хоть немного, но потеплеть.  
Паркинсон в противовес Малфою не срывается домой при первой же возможности. Конечно, у нее нет и повода для этого, созданию семьи она, не задумываясь, предпочла путешествия по миру, но Гермиона где-то на периферии сознания понимает, что не только в этом дело.  
А еще Паркинсон любит поцелуи.  
И Гермиона каждый раз после ухода Малфоя еще с полчаса позволяет себе понежиться на теплых, чуть влажных от пота, простынях, замирая от невесомых прикосновений Паркинсон, которая водит пальцами по ее спине и пояснице. И теряется в головокружительных поцелуях с ней.  
Иногда Гермиона думает, что случится, когда это закончится, но тут же гонит эту мысль. Она так привыкла приходить в кабинет Малфоя и распахивать двери собственного, искать новые непримечательные отели и отправляться по указанному адресу в записке, принесенной недовольным филином, что не хочет представлять и вспоминать свою жизнь до этих постыдных, но заставляющих забыться событий.  
Спустя месяц после возвращения в Великобританию, Паркинсон, привычно щуря миндалевидные глаза и улыбаясь правым уголком губ, протянула ей конверт и, не дав Гермионе и рта раскрыть, исчезла, затерявшись в толпе спешащих на работу волшебников. В конверте оказался маленький резной ключ и записка с паролем от каминной сети. Так у них появилось свое собственное место для встреч.  
Большая, светлая и искрящаяся в солнечных лучах ярким изумрудным цветом, квартира была куплена совместно Паркинсон и Малфоем, и Гермионе первое время было неловко бывать там. А еще не покидала мысль, что эти двое спокойно встречаются здесь и без нее. И от этого Гермиону накрывала неприятная волна очевидной ревности, в первый раз от понимания которой ее будто сбросили с гриффиндорской башни. Малфой на переменчивое ее настроение лишь тянул губы в усмешке и издевательски приподнимал бровь в ожидании ее недовольств, но Гермиона молчала, срывая злость в болезненных укусах, кровящих царапинах, лиловых отпечатках собственных пальцев на белоснежной коже обоих и красных отметинах от слишком туго завязанных лент.  
— Мне, конечно, до безумия нравится твой гнев в постели, — срезая кожуру с красного яблока, переспевшего и сочащегося липким соком по рукам, однажды лениво проронила Паркинсон, — но расслабься, Грейнджер, мы не спим друг с другом за твоей спиной. — Она тогда впервые перевела на нее чистый, открытый взгляд. — Это ведь ты — наше связующее звено.  
И в тот момент Гермиона окончательно упала в пропасть имени Малфой — Паркинсон.  
Что-то незримо, почти незаметно и еле ощутимо изменилось между ними с тех пор. А может, приходит к выводу иногда Гермиона, изменилась она сама. Но постепенно пара-тройка часов в неделю превратились в пару-тройку часов в день через день, отнимая время во время обеда и меняя ранее отводимые на перепроверку документов часы на летучий порох в ее руках и колотящееся в предвкушении сердце.  
Гермиона вечность готова чувствовать холод с одной стороны и жар — с другой. Это случается редко, но все же бывает, когда Малфой остается еще на несколько минут, и тогда они лежат, переплетаясь руками, ногами и прядями волос на огромной дубовой кровати, прислушиваясь к разгоряченному дыханию друг друга. Тогда она полностью окунается в эти ощущения, подрагивая от скользящих ледяных пальцев Малфоя по ее горячей коже, покрываясь мурашками от ленивых поцелуев Паркинсон, и чувствуя, как тонет в шквале эмоций.  
В ней взрываются бомбы, и предательски отзывающееся на каждое прикосновение тело распадается на крошечные части. И Гермиона понятия не имеет, как жила без этого раньше.  
Со временем она понимает, что оба они — и Малфой, убегающий как можно раньше к семье, и Паркинсон, с которой они уже несколько раз выбирались развеяться в маггловский Лондон, — прочно въелись куда-то ей под кожу и вырвать каждого из них без оглушающей сознание боли и потока крови не выйдет.  
И, разумеется, она постарается как можно дольше этого не допустить.  
Изо всех сил, _да, Гермиона?_  
— Гермиона, все хорошо?  
Она смотрит в чуть нахмуренное лицо мужа, мгновение изучает словно выцветшие веснушки и морщинки вокруг рта.  
_Все замечательно, Рон. Просто я уже около года трахаюсь с Малфоем и Паркинсон, и мне это безумно нравится. Прости?_  
Гермиона пару раз быстро моргает, ловит солнечный свет во все еще яркой шевелюре мужа, а потом, чуть прищурившись, улыбается левым уголком губ:  
— _Все замечательно, Рон._ Передай, пожалуйста, соль.


End file.
